Glory Days
by DracoDormiens91
Summary: My days now are nothing in comparison to how it once was. I was once at the top of the word. Riding the highs of my fame to it’s limits. Pushing all the buttons I could. Just because I was Dougie Poynter.


Rating- T for language and drug use,

**Enjoy!**

**_I don't own, never happened._ **

* * *

**Glory Days**

_**My days now are nothing in comparison to how it once was. I was once at the top of the word. Riding the highs of my fame to it's limits. Pushing all the buttons I could. Just because I was Dougie Poynter. But that was a long time ago. **_

Ch.1

"How much, this time?" he asked

"Well if you only want the best I'd say about..…250" answered a haggard looking man. Looking worse for ware.

"Here" He handed him a wad of money and received a small bag in return 

The haggard man flicked his fingers over the bills and smiled " A pleasure doing business with you Mr.Poynter"

Dougie walked away without another word. He need to get to the Astoria. He was late to a gig but he didn't care. In Dougie's mind he was the only one that mattered. He didn't care if he had three others depending on him.

The dressing room doors banged open, and in he stepped like he had done nothing wrong 

"When in the hell have you been" Tom yelled, standing from the chair he had just been in. "You do realize you were suppose to be here an hour ago!"

"It must have slipped my mind, Tom"

"I wish you would pay as much attention to you career as you do with that shit you sniff up your nose!" Tom said bitterly

"Suck my---" 

"Guys please, not tonight" Harry said pleadingly 

"Yeah, we go on in five minutes." Danny added.

Tom and Dougie continued to glare at each other. Neither willing to be the first to back down. 

"Please" Harry said again "Let's just get through this show. I know you both don't want our last show together to be like this. Do it for us."

Tom reluctantly dropped his gaze. He turned on his heel and stormed out into the hall. Leaving Harry and Danny.

Without a word Dougie proceeded into the bathroom and tried to lock the door but it was broken. But like many things in his life he just didn't care anymore. He pulled out his recently acquired fix along with a razor and a small mirror.

He poured the white powder onto to mirror and with the razor made sure that it was good to go. When he was satisfied he cut the small pile into four skinny lines. Putting his nose just above the first line and snorted it. As he was preparing for the next one he door behind him slowly creaked open.

Danny stood there looking as if he was a puppy that had been kicked too many times. He didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at Dougie. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Dougie said irritably. Looking at Danny through his reflection in the mirror hanging in front of him.

"What happened to us Doug?" Danny asked. Ignoring Dougie's statement. "What happened to you?"

Dougie whirled around "Nothing happened to me. There is nothing wrong with me!" He yelled getting in Danny's face. "It's you three! Not me! You all act like your so bloody prefect and treat me like I'm a disease."

"That's not true Dougie, and you know it." Danny said calmly " You've been my best mate for almost 12 years your like my brother." 

Dougie didn't have anything to say in return. He turned back to his fix. 

"Don't do that." Danny pleaded. "Let me get you help"

"I don't need help." Dougie said darkly. Then he defiantly inhaled. 

He had done it now. He had turned his back on the last person that still had faith in him. After he had finished the rest. He stumbled his way to the stage. The cheap color lights almost blinding him, thousands of screams filling his ears.

He grabbed his base roughly, slipping the strap over his shoulder. He heard Harry giving the countdown. He was tapping his foot impatiently, he had done this a million times, but this time it didn't feel right.

The rest of the band started playing, the opening riffs almost drowning out the screams. But Dougie bass was silent. He couldn't remember his chords. Panic fell over him. What had he done. 

Danny looked over trying to find out what the problem was. He saw Dougie standing there, terror written all over his face. A steady stream of blood was falling from his nose, dripping onto the stage. 

Dougie raised a shaking hand to his face, feeling tentatively under his nose with his finger tips. He pulled his hand back and examined the blood. Slowly he turned his gaze to Danny and met his eyes. Then all want dark for Dougie. 

Danny dropped his guitar and ran to his side. He grabbed his face in both hands, brushing his sweat soaked hair off his forehead. 

"Doug, Dougie!" he said "Wake up!" 

Harry was immediately by his side. Tom was standing over them unable to do much else. 

"Go get help Tom!" Harry said . Tom didn't move but continued to stare at Dougie like a deer in headlights. 

"NOW" Harry yelled.

He looked from Harry to Dougie one more time and ran off the stage.

Hundreds of thousands of eyes were watching this scene unfold. The whole arena had gone almost completely silent, apart from the murmurs about what was going on.

Once off stage tom, he was flooded by what seemed like everyone that was there. 

"Call someone!" he kept yelling "We need an ambulance!" 

Their manager pushed his way to the front of crowd. 

"They are on their way Tom, there coming" he told him.

Racing behind the ambulance, all Tom could was think of the things that he and Dougie had said to each other. Over the past year or so every word that had passed between them had been out of anger. Accusations and assumptions was all that their friendship had been reduced to. If anything happened to Dougie, he would never forgive himself. He needed to tell him that he was sorry and that he loved him. 

He didn't even give thought about Harry sitting next to him until he spoke. 

"Do you think he'll be okay?" he asked quietly 

"I don't know Harry" he answered, the uncertainty apparent in his voice. "I really don't know."


End file.
